Let That Be Your Last Battlefield
Streszczenie Podążający na misję odkażania planety Ariannus, ''Enterprise'' namierza prom, skradziony z Bazy Gwiezdnej Starbase 4. System podtrzymania życia w pojeździe zawodzi i pilot może być niedotleniony. Kapitan Kirk nakazuje ściągnięcie promu na pokład. Nieprzytomny pilot, ściągnięty na pokład, uderza niezwykłym wyglądem; jego twarz jest czarna po lewej stronie, a biała po prawej. Zabrany do ambulatorium zostaje przywrócony do przytomności przez doktora McCoy i przedstawia się jako Lokai z planety Cheron. Chociaż jest wdzięczny za ratunek, odrzuca zarzut o kradzież promu. Kirk myśli, że barwa twarzy Lokai'a jest wynikiem jakiejś mutacji. Planuje odstawić go do Bazy Gwiezdnej 4 na proces. Po drodze czujniki wykrywają jakiś bardzo zaawansowany i niewidzialny pojazd (and na kursie kolizyjnym z Enterprise). W ostatnim momencie przed zderzeniem statek ulega dezintegracji ale pilot materializuje się na mostku; komisarz Bele - wyglądający podobnie jak Lokai, ale kolory są odwrócone. Bele przedstawia się jako wysłannik Komisji ds. Zdrajców Politycznych z Cheron, ścigający Lokai'a. Gdy Bele zostaje zabrany do ambulatorium na spotkanie z Lokai, okazuje się, że ścigał go bardzo długo; 50,000 ziemskich lat. Bele oskarża Lokai o wzniecenie buntu wśród swego ludu - czarnego po lewej stronie - przeciw władzy tych, którzy są czarni po prawej. Lokai twierdzi, że jego lud jest zniewolony przez władców z Cheron, którzy ich uciskają. Bele żąda, by Kirk oddał mu Lokaia, zaś Lokai prosi o azyl polityczny w Federacji. Kirk wysyła raport do Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty, prosząc o instrukcje. Dowództwo odpowiada, że Cheron nie podpisało traktatu dyplomatycznego z Federację, Lokai nie podlega więc ekstradycji przed procesem. Niezadowolony z tej odpowiedzi Bele przejmuje kontrolę nad Enterprise, używając swej mocy do skierowania statku na Cheron. Kirk jest zmuszony uruchomić system autodestrukcji by zmusić Bele do oddania kontroli. Przegrawszy w tym starciu Bele i Lokai próbują każdy na własną rękę pozyskać sympatię załogi w drodze na Ariannus. Gdy jednak misja na Ariannus zostaje zakończona, Bele sabotuje program autodestrukcji i ponownie przejmuje kontrolę nad statkiem, kierując go ponownie na Cheron. Tam jednak czujniki odkrywają zniszczenia we wszystkich większych miastach i wielką liczbę niepogrzebanych ciał - cała ludność Cheron została zniszczona wskutek wojny. Winiąc jeden drugiego za to, co się stało, Bele i Lokai walczą ze sobą, choć Kirk proponuje im życie w Federacji. Podczas pościgu po statku obaj wpadają do komory transportera i wracają na powierzchnię planety, by kontynuować tam walkę... jako dwie ostatnie rozumne formy życia na martwej planecie. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5730.2. Planeta Ariannus jest ważna jako punkt wymiany w przestrzeni na szlaku handlowym. Została zaatakowana przez nieznaną bakterię. Naszą misją jest dekontaminacja planety.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5730.7. Po zakończeniu akcji na Ariannus Enterprise znów bierze kurs na bazę Starbase 4. Załoga pracuje normalnie.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5730.6. W desperackim akcie sabotażu komisarz Bele spalił nasz obwód autodestrukcji i ponownie mocą swego umysłu przejął kontrolę nad Enterprise.'' Pamiętne cytaty "To oczywiste, że Lokai należy do niższej rasy." "Oczywiste widoczne oznaki, komisarzu, ukazują, ze należy do tej samej rasy, co pan." "Jest pan ślepy, komandorze Spock? Proszę spojrzeć na mnie. Patrz na mnie!" "Jest pan czarny po jednej stronie i biały po drugiej." "Jestem czarny po prawej stronie." "Nie widzę różnicy." "Lokai jest biały po prawej. Wszyscy z jego ludu są biali po prawej." : - Bele,Spock i Kirk "Zmiana jest głównym procesem życiowym. Kiedyś, dawno temu, ludzie z Cheron byli zapewne jednobarwni" "Ma pan na myśli, ze tacy jak wy?" "Jestem pewny, że kiedyś– bez wątpienia dawno temu– tak było." : - Spock, Bele i Kirk "A mimo to podaje mu pan te same mieszanki, co ludziom." (z żachnięciem) "Gdy mam wątpliwości, zaglądam do podręcznika, Mr. Spock. Sprawdzałem to; krew to krew – nawet gdy jest zielona, jak u pana. Ma wszystkie zwykłe organy; w innych miejscach, być może, plus kilka, których w życiu nie widziałem. Wzbogaciłem jego krew tlenem i wstrzyknąłem mu silny stymulant... i muszę powiedzieć, że dochodzi do siebie w szybkim tempie." : - Spock i McCoy, o leczonym Lokai. "Nie wie pan, czyją własność pan ukradł?" "Nie jestem złodziejem!" "Cóż, na pewno nie ''zwyczajnym złodziejem, considering what it is you... appropriated." "''Popełnia pan błąd, wysuwając oskarżenia, i wyciągając wnioski nie znając faktów... Moje potrzeby dają mi prawa, by użyć tego. Podkreślam słowo—"użyć"." "Poinformujcie bazę, ze mamy ich prom... i jego 'użytkownika'." : - Kirk i Lokai "Jestem wdzięczny za ratunek." "A my jesteśmy zadowoleni, ze pana schwytaliśmy." : - Lokai i Kirk "Od pięciu do zera żadna komenda wszechświata nie zatrzyma komputera przed wypełnieniem rozkazu zniszczenia Może pan użyć swej mocy, by skierować statek na Cheron, ale to ''ja kontroluję komputer – ja mam ostatnie słowo!" : - '''Kirk' do Bele "Czy ''Enterprise wróci na kurs na mój rozkaz?" "''Nie; ''Enterprise is now moving in a circular pattern." "''And at warp 10, we're going nowhere mighty fast!" : - Kirk, Spock, and Scotty (z niesmakiem i odrazą) "Słyszałem kiedyś, że na jednej z waszych planet mieszkańcy wierzą, iż pochodza od... małp." "Aktualna teoria mówi, ze wszystkie formy życia ewoluowały z niższego poziomu na wyższe." : - Bele and Spock "Co jest z wami? Czy słyszeliście Spocka – wasza planeta jest martwa! Na Cheron nie pozostał nikt żywy, i to przez waszą nienawiść! Dajcie sobie czas na żałobę; odrzućcie nienawiść! Powitamy was między nami. Słuchajcie mnie – obaj skończycie martwi, jeśli nie przestaniecie się nienawidzieć!" : - Kirk "Bele – pościg jest skończony." "On nie może mi uciec." "Dokąd mógłby pójść?" : - Kirk, Bele i Spock "Mam wezwać ochronę, sir?" "Nie, poruczniku... dokąd mogliby uciec?" : - Uhura i Kirk "Przecież ich planeta jest martwa. Czy to nie wszystko jedno, która strona miała rację?" "Nie dla Lokai i Bele. Wszystko między nimi... to nienawiść." "Myśli pan, że to wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mieli?" "Nie, ale teraz to wszystko, co im zostało." : - Sulu, Spock, Uhura i Kirk Zza kulis * Sekwencja autodestrukcji z tego odcinka została dokładnie powtórzona w ; jednak w Search for Spock, to Scott daje drugą komendę na miejsce Spocka, a Chekov daje trzecią. Wygląda na to, że sekwencję może uruchomić dowolnych trzech oficerów określonej rangi. To daje sposobność dokonania autodestrukcji nawet w sytuacji, gdy większość załogi zostanie zabita. * "Scena pościgu" między Lokai i Bele przez korytarze Enterprise przeplatana jest zdjęciami płonących miast z II wojny światowej, co ma wyobrażać to, co stało się na ich planecie. * Bele i Lokai noszą rękawiczki - po to, by zaoszczędzić na koniecznym w innym wypadku makijażu dłoni. * Odcinek Star Trek: Enterprise Chosen Realm bazuje na tym samym konflikcie mieszkańców jednej planety, którzy chcą się wzajemnie zniszczyć z powodu różnic w wyglądzie zewnętrznym. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i: * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Frank Gorshin jako Bele * Lou Antonio jako Lokai * James Doohan jako Scott * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Majel Barrett jako siostra Chapel Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli de:Bele jagt Lokai en:Let That Be Your Last Battlefield (episode) es:Let That Be Your Last Battlefield fr:Let That Be Your Last Battlefield (épisode) ja:惑星セロンの対立（エピソード） nl:Let That Be Your Last Battlefield Kategoria: odcinki TOS